Birthday Surpise
by Anastasia Who
Summary: It is Faramir's birthday, but no one seems to remember. Faramir is heartbroken, but then Boromir surprises his brother and makes the day special.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters.  
  
A/N: I came up with this idea and it sort of just put itself together. I thought of it only this morning and thought it was perfect to write and put up for my birthday. Since my birthday is today, why not talk about a birthday of my favorite character. I hope you all enjoy. Please review and tell me if you did.  
  
Birthday Surprise  
  
Light poured in through the windows. Birds chirped silently outside. Faramir slowly opened his eyes as light poured onto his face. He lifted himself from the warm bed and as he remembered the day, he smiled. Today was a special day. Today he turned eight years old.  
  
Faramir's smile quickly faded. Boromir was away on a hunting journey with some men and was not suppose to return for another five days. His brother and best friend would not be here and it saddened the young boy.  
  
Tears began to prick at the child's eyes as he thought more of his birthday. It was his first birthday, since his mother died. It had almost been a year now and Faramir missed her so much. His mother had always tried to make his birthday special. She said he was a very special boy and deserved to have a special day once a year.  
  
Tears fell down Faramir's cheeks as he realized that never again would she make his day special. Never again would he hear her sweet voice singing 'Happy Birthday' to him as he woke up. Never again would he feel her warm embrace.  
  
Faramir closed his eyes as he remembered her words on his last birthday.  
  
"Happy Birthday, my little Faramir. I hope you realize how special you are to me. Seven years ago to the day, I was so happy. I don't believe any woman could be happier than I was that day. As a held you in my arms, I loved you immediately. You meant the world to me then and you mean the world to me now.'  
  
More tears trailed down Faramir's face. He missed her so much. If only he could see her one more time. If only he could see her beautiful face and hear her beautiful voice again. But he couldn't. She was dead and nothing could bring her back.  
  
Faramir sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes. Perhaps his father had something special planned, but he doubted it. His father was so intent that his sons got the right education, that he hardly spent time with them. He was always busy ruling Gondor and did not usually have time to spend with them. If he did have time, it was usually spent with Boromir, teaching him to sword fight, or showing him the responsibilities of ruling a kingdom.  
  
If time was spent with Faramir, it usual did not go well. Faramir usual ended up angering his father. Ever since Finduilas's death, Denethor and Faramir started drifting apart. They no longer had the tight bond that father and son should have. Only Boromir had a connection with him.  
  
Faramir sighed wishing his father loved him like he loved Boromir. He was not jealous of Boromir, in fact just the opposite. He was happy for his older brother. He just wished Denethor would acknowledge him too. He wished he would receive a complement when he was improving in fighting.  
  
But that was just not his father's way. At least Boromir always made him feel happy. Boromir always knew just what to say to comfort his little brother. Faramir looked up to his brother and respected him.  
  
Faramir's thoughts were disturbed as he realized he had to get to his studies. Although it was his birthday, he still had to do school. He quickly changed his clothes and rushed down to breakfast. Perhaps his father would be in a good mood. Perhaps his father had a special breakfast waiting for his son.  
  
Faramir sighed as he saw his father was not at the table.  
  
"Where is my father?" Faramir asked the nearest guard.  
  
"He had a early meeting this morning. He told me to make sure you had your breakfast and got to your studies." The guard replied.  
  
Faramir sighed and sat down. His breakfast was already on the table. 'So much for a special birthday breakfast.' He thought as he stared at his oatmeal and toast. He spooned a mouthful into his mouth. The oatmeal tasted bland, but he ate anyway.  
  
After eating, he quickly walked down the halls. He did not want to be late for his Math class. His tutor was already waiting when Faramir arrived.  
  
Slowly the day passed like any normal day. Finally, at about evening, Faramir had a chance to be alone in his room.  
  
He was a little tired from the days work and sad that not even one person had remembered his birthday. Perhaps no one cared anymore. Faramir felt tears in his eyes and he fought to hold them back. He was a big boy now. He could not cry over little things anymore.  
  
He quickly picked up one of his favorite books. Perhaps reading would calm his mind some. He began to read, but found it hard to concentrate. The words seemed to swirl together on the pages.  
  
Faramir sighed and pulled a piece of paper and pencil out from his drawer. He silently began to write a few words that came to his mind.  
  
Suddenly a knock sounded on his door.  
  
"Come in." He said blandly.  
  
Denethor walked into the room.  
  
"Faramir! I've been looking all over for you."  
  
His voice was stern and it scarred Faramir. Usually it went from stern to angry.  
  
"I'm sorry Father." Faramir said apologetically.  
  
"I have not seen you all day and here you are in your room, reading. You could have at least been practicing your swordsmanship."  
  
Faramir cringed. Here it came again, the lecture of the uselessness of reading. His father's voice was harsher now, as well and Faramir wished himself somewhere else.  
  
"Just like always, you would rather read your stupid books than practice. Your books aren't going to get you anywhere, Faramir."  
  
His father was yelling now. He picked up Faramir's book and threw it to the ground. Faramir clutched the paper that he had been writing on and watched as his book fell open, creasing the inside pages.  
  
"Why can't you just learn to fight like your brother. But no, instead of doing something useful, you bury your head in books."  
  
Faramir bit hard at his lip. "I'm sorry father." He muttered.  
  
Denethor didn't hear. "How many times do I have to tell you that books will get you no where? Do you just enjoy not listening to me or are you just too stupid to care?"  
  
The question was harsh and tears sprang into Faramir's blue eyes.  
  
"If you were smart, you would practice. Then you wouldn't be such a failure in fighting. You would be like your brother, a strong warrior. He never fails me. Unlike you."  
  
Faramir looked down at the ground. Tears burned in his eyes. He knew that if his father saw him cry; however, it would make his father angrier. Crying was weakness to Denethor. Faramir swallowed hard and held them back. He absent-mindedly played with the paper he had been writing just a few minutes before.  
  
"What is that you have?" Denethor asked as he snatched the piece of paper. He scanned the words. Faramir had written a poem.  
  
"I wrote it for you, father." Faramir said, hoping it would calm his father.  
  
Denethor crumbled the paper into a ball and threw it across the room. "You don't have time to be writing nonsense on paper, Faramir."  
  
Faramir's blues eyes blurred again with tears, and he blinked to hold them back. He wanted to please his father. Crying would help nothing. "Then I will go practice, if that is what you wish."  
  
"Yes! Go!" Denethor hissed. Faramir quickly bowed his head and left the room. Once he was halfway down the hallway, he broke into a full run. He made into the large den where he usually practiced with his sword. Tears were falling freely down his cheeks.  
  
He wanted to please his father, but everything he did always seemed wrong. He was a failure to his father. Perhaps it would have been better had he not been born. Then he wouldn't have caused so much grief to his father.  
  
Faramir didn't bother to wipe away the tears as he picked up and edgeless blade. He swung it to the left, parried and swung it to the right. He practiced the move again this time adding a thrust to the end.  
  
He was so engrossed in his own thoughts, that he did not hear footsteps behind him. Suddenly a voice startled him.  
  
"How many times have I told you, to move your feet with your blocks?"  
  
Faramir turned at the sound of that voice. It was gentle, instead of harsh like a reprimand. He smiled brightly.  
  
Boromir stood in the doorway. His face looked stern, but a small smile tugged at his lips. Faramir dropped his sword and ran to his brother.  
  
Boromir smiled and embraced his little brother.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't be here for another five days." Faramir said as he looked up at Boromir.  
  
"I convinced the hunting party to let me come home early. Today is special and I didn't want to miss it." Boromir replied with a playful smile.  
  
"Oh, what so special about today?" Faramir tested, knowing his brother had remembered.  
  
Boromir smirked. "Today is special because I get to tickle you for free." He said with a laugh as he immediately reached down and tickled Faramir's sides.  
  
Faramir laughed. "No, no. You can't." He said as he tried to pull away from his brother.  
  
Boromir held him tightly, but very gently. He let his brother go with a laugh.  
  
"That's not what today is." Faramir said feigning a pout.  
  
Boromir smiled and his tone became more serious. "No, today is very special Faramir. Today you are eight years old. Happy Birthday, my brother."  
  
Faramir smiled. His brother did remember. "I'm glad someone remembered." He said sadly.  
  
Boromir stared at his brother. "You mean father did not wish you a happy birthday?"  
  
Faramir shook his head sadly and looked down. "He doesn't care."  
  
Boromir quickly put an arm around his brother. "Now that's not true. He has just been very busy today. Father loves you very much." Boromir tried to comfort. He knew however, that his father had probably forgotten. Boromir had had a feeling he would. That's why he had tried so hard to get home. Faramir shouldn't have to spend his birthday alone. Especially now that their mother was dead. It was his first birthday since her death and Boromir knew it would be sad for him. He needed to be there for his brother. He knew he would probably get a lecture later for returning home so early, but right now, that didn't matter. He didn't care if his father would be a little angry. Faramir needed him.  
  
"What do you say we go for a little ride, since it's your birthday?" Boromir said, trying to brighten Faramir's mood.  
  
Faramir looked up. He loved riding horses. His mood quickly sobered, however. "I have to finish my sword lesson."  
  
"That can wait for later. It is your birthday after all. Come on. I have a surprise for you." Boromir said.  
  
Faramir smiled and quickly agreed. The two walked out to the stables. Boromir told one of the guards that they would be going for a ride and not to worry. The guard nodded and Boromir went to retrieve his horse.  
  
Faramir was not aloud to ride a horse by himself, so Boromir pulled his horse, Aion, from the stables. After helping Faramir up, he mounted up behind him.  
  
"Hold on tightly, brother." Boromir said as he wrapped his arms around Faramir to hold the reigns.  
  
Aion set off at a gentle trot. Boromir guided her towards the river. They arrived in only a short time. Boromir dismounted and then helped Faramir down. The brothers sat down by the water bank. The sun was beginning to set and it cast a beautiful glow on the river below it.  
  
Faramir sat close to his brother. He loved coming here. It was so beautiful, especially at sunset.  
  
"I have a gift for you." Boromir said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Faramir asked excitedly.  
  
Boromir reached into his pack and pulled out a folded cloth. He handed it to Faramir. Faramir unfolded it to find that it was a beautiful dark blue cloak. It had a hood at the top and was nicely woven.  
  
"I love it." Faramir exclaimed as he felt the soft fabric.  
  
Boromir smiled.  
  
"Where did you get the money to get this?" Faramir asked as he looked up.  
  
Boromir shrugged. "Here and there. I knew you needed a new cloak since your other one ripped. Winter will soon be coming and it is nice to have a warm cloak wrapped around your shoulders."  
  
Faramir embraced his brother. "Thank you so much. You are the best brother anyone could ever have."  
  
Boromir smiled as he returned his brother's embrace. "Your welcome. I am glad you like it."  
  
Faramir draped it over his shoulders. It wasn't cool enough to need it, but he wanted to try it out anyway. It fit nicely.  
  
"Thank you for making my birthday special, Boromir."  
  
"My pleasure." Boromir replied.  
  
For a moment, both of them were silent. Then Faramir asked Boromir a question that was pressing at his mind.  
  
"Does father hate me?"  
  
Boromir abruptly looked at his brother. "What makes you think father would hate you?"  
  
Faramir shrugged. "He calls me a failure and tells me I'm weak."  
  
Boromir shook his head. "That's not true. Father just does not see the potential you have. He does not see the gentleness of your spirit and the compassion of your heart. He does not see your cunning abilities to formulate plans. One day he will understand. One day he will see that it just doesn't take courage and skill to win battles."  
  
Faramir looked hard at his brother. "Then what does it take?"  
  
Boromir smiled. "It takes someone like you. Someone who won't rush right into the battle, but will carefully strategize his move. Like when we sword fight together. I am always the one to rush in to defeat you. You; however, will stand back and block until you find somewhere I am vulnerable. You find a weakness and then move. You have taken me by surprise more than once that way."  
  
Faramir smiled. He had never thought if it that way before. "Perhaps you are right brother."  
  
"I know I'm right, Faramir." Boromir replied with a smile. "You have great potential and great skill."  
  
Faramir leaned closer to his brother, thankful for his friendship. Everybody else had forgotten about his birthday, but Boromir did not forget. Boromir had done what he could to make the day special. It truly had been special.  
  
Boromir placed his arm around his brother. He hoped that he had at least made the day feel a little special to his brother. Truth was that his brother deserved more. His brother deserved to be recognized by his father. His brother deserved to have a mother to be there for him. But he did not have that, so Boromir felt it was his job to provide for his brother. It was his job to look out for him and protect him. That was exactly what he would do. He looked at his little brother and smiled.  
  
"Remember today, little brother. Today life is good." 


End file.
